The present invention relates to electrical receptacles of the type having slidable shutter mechanisms arranged behind the receptacle openings that receive the blades or prongs of an electrical plug connected to the receptacle.
In order to prevent electrical shocks and possible injuries which may result from insertion of an electrically conducting member into the live terminals of an electrical receptacle, electrical receptacles with shutter mechanisms have been developed to provide an additional level of safety to users.
These mechanisms typically include a plurality of moveable members that are spring-biased to positions wherein the moveable member masks the plug-receiving openings thereby shielding the live terminals within the receptacle. The shutter members are moved laterally by objects inserted through the openings in the receptacle cover. However, the structure is such that the shutter members must be moved in unison, such as when plug blades are inserted in the receptacle openings, in order to achieve physical access to and electrical communication with the terminals. That is, when a single shutter member is moved independently by insertion of a device through a single opening, the other shutter member remains stationary with a portion in a blocking position to prevent advance of the device into contact with the receptacle terminals. Such an arrangement does not, however prevent tampering with the receptacle such as when an object is inserted through a single opening and contacts an energized contact within the receptacle.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved shutter mechanism to address tampering of an energized receptacle or the inadvertent insertion of an object into one of its openings.